


三角关系

by 7_7



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_7/pseuds/7_7





	1. Chapter 1

金珉奎不是第一次注意到那个男生了，他们是传媒院校，里面艺术学院的学生总是喜欢到他们工科的学院的活动凑热闹，尤其是他们建筑学，建筑学男生不算少，普遍比其他理工专业好看一些，而且他们会美术，艺术学院的女生搭讪起来会更方便。  
艺术学院的男生来他们学院还是第一次，金珉奎向来是不在乎这些女生的，他有稳定的伴侣，虽然关系因为一些外来的原因比较脆弱，可他从来没打算分手，在外界看来，就是建筑学两大大佬，前后工院主席的“恩爱”日常，只有他自己和他的伴侣，全圆佑知道，他们两个性格强硬且毫不退让的性格，导致他们两个没有办法做爱，没有人愿意充当下面那个，一人一次这种也无法让两个人妥协。  
但他们还是相爱着的，金珉奎是这么觉得的。

“主席！主席……徐明浩好像在看你哎。”跟他一起布置现场的学弟略有些激动地拍拍金珉奎的肩膀。  
“你说谁？”  
“徐明浩啊，主席你不认识他？”  
“学校那么多人，我都认识的话我是神仙吗。”  
“可是徐明浩哎，全校追他的男生都能从一报排到校门口了。艺术设计专业第一，听说还直接拒绝了保送，我室友还追过他，被有男朋友拒绝了，谁见过他那个男朋友啊，估计是看不上我们拒绝的借口吧。没想到他今天居然来了。”  
金珉奎并不是怎么很在意的点点头。  
“他是不是对你有意思啊，主席，他已经往这里看了七八次了。”  
“你这是什么话。”  
“啊！我知道主席和全学长感情一直很好。可是，啊，他来了。”  
金珉奎抬头看到的就是那张脸，他总觉得有哪里很熟悉的感觉，柔和的五官，细长的眸子，一看就会勾引人，“你好，我是徐明浩，艺术学院推送的舞蹈节目主舞。我来和您对接一下舞台。”  
“对接的话找艺术部就可以…”  
“您不愿意吗。”他像狐狸一样的眼眸眨了一下，金珉奎竟是说不出拒绝的话，“当然可以，美人邀约我怎么能拒绝。”  
金珉奎只是觉得自己像是被引诱了一样，徐明浩问他，“你看过我的舞吗。”  
金珉奎没回答。  
“那你今晚可要瞪大眼睛看哦。”他末了又加了一句，“我很久不在学校跳了，这次纯属为了你哦。”

“金珉奎，你可一定要看！”他被几个女生叫走的时候，还恋恋不舍地回头，眼里的急迫看的金珉奎心里一紧，便毫不犹豫地答应了，他说，“成。”  
那天晚上徐明浩穿了蕾丝内搭，戴了choker，他每做一个动作都要看一眼金珉奎，金珉奎就知道，他的学弟没说错。  
他跳的比女生还媚，但完全不会让人反感，喜欢他的男生在他下台的时候堵他，想送东西或是讨点好处。  
可是徐明浩却朝金珉奎的方向做了一个wink。

 

徐明浩给他发短信说从艺院主席要了他的电话号码，给了他他自己的住处。  
你不来我可是会很伤心的。  
他短信里是这么发的。  
金珉奎仿佛能感受到他发这句话时那边撅着的小嘴，奶奶的声音，仿佛受了什么天大的委屈。

他实在是禁欲太久了，他和全圆佑上一次做爱已经不记得是什么时候了，总之两个人都很莽撞，谁也不让着谁，索性他俩干脆柏拉图算了。  
徐明浩是对他的胃口的，他和正常男人的取向一样 男生追捧的对象，没有人会拒绝这么一个可人儿的追求。  
今晚我哥要回家，我得回家住。他是这么发给全圆佑消息的。  
全圆佑完全没有任何怀疑，嗯，几乎是秒回。

徐明浩给他留了门，像是计算好了工院晚会结束的时间，他坐地铁来这里的时间。金珉奎推开门的时候，听见卧室里细弱的呻吟，“珉奎……”徐明浩听见外面有响声，知道是金珉奎来了，声音低低了，喊他的名字。  
金珉奎推开门的那瞬间，徐明浩光着下半身在自慰，他的手指还插在后穴里，带出一点点透明的精液，金珉奎猜是他刚刚自己解决了一发，徐明浩泛着红晕的脸蛋转过来看着金珉奎，“你来的好慢。”他软着一口奶音在撒娇，“我都自己玩了好久了。”  
金珉奎被这香艳的场景刺激地下身发硬，他的气息渐渐粗重起来了，他脱了西装外套，扯了领带扔到地上，脱了鞋上床拥住徐明浩，“自己玩有意思吗。”金珉奎一只手顺着他的侧腰到了两腿间的性器，他恶意地揉弄让徐明浩尖叫出声，“勾引我也是要付出代价的。”金珉奎低头去咬他耳朵，咬的又红又重。  
“你好粗鲁。”徐明浩被金珉奎抱在怀里揉弄地时候小声啜泣说，金珉奎偏着头去亲他侧脸，“给我把衣服脱了，乖。”徐明浩精神紧张的时候受不得一点外界刺激，金珉奎低沉的声音仿佛是一种引诱，他挣扎着反过身子去解金珉奎的衬衫口子，他的手指白净修长，他解衣扣的时候手仿佛化进了衬衣里，变成了金珉奎的贴身零件，徐明浩抬起的头略有些泪眼朦胧，他的双腿大张着，金珉奎的手指在他后穴里，冰凉的触感让他不适地收缩后穴想要排出异物，却只是被金珉奎按的更紧，金珉奎的手指深深的在他体内，完全没有放过他的意味，“要再进一点吗。”金珉奎捏着他的下巴调笑道，话还没说完就又进了一根手指，徐明浩懵懵的，张大口喘息着。

金珉奎扶着性器进去的时候，徐明浩被磨地已经没什么力气了，整个人汗津津的软在金珉奎的胸膛里，金珉奎像是诚心折磨他，进的又慢又轻，徐明浩睫毛颤抖着，眼睛微微闭着，他整个人都轻轻的，像是散在金珉奎身上一样，像是在争取操弄前的最后的中场休息，他匀速喘息着，“你是要软了吗，快点……”  
金珉奎根本不吃这套，还是轻柔的操弄，但他翻了个身把徐明浩压在身下，凑上去要他突出漂亮的锁骨，徐明浩双手搭在金珉奎肩膀上，也没什么力气地让金珉奎弄。  
他的小穴又热又湿，金珉奎操了一会儿下体发痒，他便压着徐明浩，性器冲撞地又快又狠，徐明浩被他紧压在床被里，陷下去了一大块，他本来夹紧金珉奎的双腿因为麻和突然的刺激，渐渐松开了，小腿渐渐垂了下来。  
“好爽…珉奎你好棒啊……”徐明浩被操的意识有些模糊，开始胡言乱语，他的身体被迫高速律动着，渐渐一点力气也没有了，“唔…”

徐明浩的后半夜一直是在呻吟和哭泣中度过的，他觉得自己有些低估这个很久没有性生活的男人了，“你不能把你很久没有性生活的罪过一次性怪罪到我头上，不可以，啊……！”金珉奎用力地顶了他一下，他一下子什么话也说不出来了。

那天晚上以后，在金珉奎的私心下，工院和艺院的联系越来越紧密，他为了满足自己的私欲，在工院宣传片的制作时候，提出了要请艺术学院的同学来做艺术指导，甚至为了掩盖这一私心，他让秘书处在群里搞了个投票，还假意说只要说了都能请来，工院谁不知道徐明浩的名号，无论是出于好奇还是喜欢，都投了他。  
金珉奎一脸心满意足，又装作略微有些为难地说，“只能试试了。”  
事实上，他早在有打算的时候就给徐明浩发了信息，“你来给我们院做艺术指导吧，我们要做宣传片了。”  
“哦？我又什么好处吗。”  
“就又有跟我做爱的机会了。”  
“这听起来倒是挺诱人的，但只是想和你做爱的话，你会拒绝吗。”  
“那，你接近我的目的，如果有一天我知道了，我不会生气，甚至还会帮你怎么样。”  
“你都这么说了，成交。”

工院学生会看见徐明浩来的时候，一脸不可置信，偷偷跟金珉奎说，“主席你可真牛。”  
“我看看吧。”他毫不在乎地坐在电脑前，“你这……有点问题。”  
“啊…啊？什么。”被他叫到名的小男生一下子僵直了身子，也不敢过分靠近他，“学长……您说…”  
“你离我近一点，不然我怎么讲，不要这么拘束，又不是第一次见了。”  
他还记得上次工院晚会！  
学弟心里放起了烟花，徐明浩却是毫不在意地表情，他细心的讲解，他工作一向比别人要认真。“你看……”他自然地把手放在学弟手上，学弟好不容易缓和的身体更加僵硬了。  
金珉奎推门进来的时候就是看到了这么一副暧昧的景象。他也不知道自己是怎么突然来了一种吃醋的情感，“今天收工了，去吃饭吧。”

“明浩我有事跟你说。”徐明浩也想走的时候，金珉奎犹豫了一会儿叫住他，徐明浩像是知道他一定会叫住自己的样子，低头露出了一个意味不明的微笑。  
金珉奎看周围没人了，打横抱起他，走进了旁边的仓库，把徐明浩压在衣服堆里强迫着来了一发，“我今晚去你家。”是肯定句，徐明浩没有什么反驳他的理由，点了点头，“没套了，你记得去买一点。”

金珉奎收拾整齐离开的时候想起明天上课的课本还留在家里，看来今晚得亲口和全圆佑解释了，虽然他还没想好什么借口。  
可就当他换了身衣服的时候，拿着课本想走的时候，全圆佑站在房门外，“今晚又要出去？”  
“嗯，那个……”  
他还没说完就被打断，全圆佑似乎能感受到他的紧张，“我相信你，去吧，别晚了。”  
“我今晚会回来的，可能会晚点，他们……你也知道喝酒这种东西，不好控制度。”  
全圆佑淡淡的点点头，金珉奎大狗狗一样的凑上去，笑出小虎牙，“你最近心情不好吗，别不开心了，马上也要毕业了。”金珉奎低头温柔的亲了亲全圆佑的额头，“我走了。我要是回来晚了，你记得早睡啊，我尽量不吵到你的。”

他和徐明浩做完的时候，已经十一二点了，金珉奎突然一下子失去了兴致，他看了一眼床边扔掉的避孕套，有点累了，“有酒吗。”  
“现在喝酒？你要乱性吗？”徐明浩还开玩笑调笑他。  
“我跟家里那个说出来喝酒的，我马上回去。”  
徐明浩一脸了然的样子，去冰箱里下意识地拿他常喝的红酒，又想了想不太适合，于是他找了几瓶啤酒，“冰的没关系吧。”  
“嗯。”金珉奎坐在沙发上闷闷的回他，他似乎苦恼了一会儿，“你勾引我是想报复我哥吗？他甩了你？”  
徐明浩拿酒的手顿了顿，但还是强撑着递给他，“你怎么知道的。”  
“他给的戒指很贵吧，你也忘不了他吧，不然也不会一直放在床头上。  
“那瓶红酒是我爸妈从法国带回来的，就一瓶，我哥拿去说他爱人喜欢喝红酒了。  
“他上周去研究院前说他分手了，我没想到是你，不，我早该想到了。”

“你说的没错，我是想报复他，通过勾引你。”  
“为什么呢。”  
“我讨厌被人甩，尤其是在低声下气请求过以后，我仿佛自尊心被人踩在地上践踏。”  
“所以，我帮你，方式你选择，但是，”金珉奎从风衣口袋里拿出一张房卡，“明晚八点。”  
他喝完酒就走了，叫了出租，走的时候已经快一点了，开门的时候冷风吹过徐明浩，有点冷，只是有点而已。

徐明浩拿着房卡开门的时候，心里多少猜出了什么，只是当床上穿着浴衣的精瘦的男人转过头来和他对视的时候，他还是吃惊了一下。  
Shit！

“徐明浩？久闻大名。”  
徐明浩想，酒店的暖气一定开的不够足。


	2. 三角关系02

晚上金珉奎回来的很晚，但是全圆佑还没睡，他只是窝在沙发上看电影。  
“你回来了？”  
金珉奎略带酒气的声音传过来，“怎么还没睡。”  
“你不是说要回来吗，你知道的，我最记别人的约定了。”  
“对不起，哥。”他没有勇气的说下次不会了，他只是说，快睡吧，哥。  
金珉奎给了全圆佑一张房卡，“我的赔罪。”  
他说。  
全圆佑又何尝不知道他是什么意思，但是他收下了，“你如果想这样的话，我不介意。”

金珉奎，你又在装什么呢，我们谁都不是圣人。

徐明浩慌张想要逃离的瞬间，全圆佑只是冷漠地看着他，“你讨厌我吗。”  
“这倒不是，只是吃惊而已。”徐明浩缓了缓神，关了房门，“我还没洗澡。”他几下脱了外衣，“等我一会儿。”  
全圆佑除了最初看见他的时候抬头露出一点别的表情以外，全程只是在看手机，冷冰冰的，似乎对这里没有兴趣，对徐明浩也没有兴趣。  
真无趣，徐明浩想，是只对我冷淡还是对所有人都是这样的，他在脑子里检索了一下对全圆佑的印象，没什么太大的印象，他大二的时候，全圆佑是工院的主席，大二他还是艺院舞社的队长，他应该有印象的，但是脑海里什么也想不起来。  
他真正认识全圆佑还是因为需要了解金珉奎的时候，顺便知道的。

“我听说金珉奎和全学长关系已经僵硬了哎。”  
他无心听的一句话，让他产生了一个想法。  
他可以勾引金珉奎了，他是这么想的。

徐明浩来之前已经大概做了一些准备，他大概猜到了这里会是全圆佑，这些上流社会的人的想法总是这么清奇，他不懂金珉奎让他来的目的是什么，但他只要达到金珉奎的要求，就能达到自己的目的。

他简单的冲洗了一下，重点清理了后穴，为了扩张快一些，他从洗手台上拿了两份没开封的牙具，取了里面的牙刷两只并在一起，就往后穴送，他刻意的不发出声音，事实上，他发出的轻微的声音被全圆佑听见了也不是很在乎。  
他从浴室出来的时候，把自己弄得很狼狈，明明不打算洗头的，因为整个人压抑地扩张过程，淋浴头打湿了他的头发，他不禁有些委屈。  
但是全圆佑并不理会他的委屈。

“你要自己脱还是我给你脱？”徐明浩解开浴衣带子，露出光裸白净的胴体，他也不觉得羞耻或是怎样，浴衣散在地上还被他踩了一脚，徐明浩翻身上了床，他看全圆佑还是没有要在乎他的迹象，徐明浩干脆上手解他的浴衣，“你好能忍啊，全圆佑。”  
“你大三吧，不应该叫我一声哥吗。”全圆佑一把抓住徐明浩放在他腰带上的手，带了力气翻身把他压在身下，徐明浩愣了一下，也不甘示弱地瞪他，“你有让我叫哥的本事吗。”  
全圆佑冷冷的看了他一眼，“张腿，给你试试，”徐明浩轻笑了一下，“你可以不要一脸性冷淡的样子吗，这样让人很不爽。”  
“我操你的时候，别这么多废话。”全圆佑看着徐明浩曲起的小腿往两边伸，大腿紧贴着胸膛，他露出的穴口湿湿的，看起来是提前扩张过的痕迹，“我一看你就知道你不会给我扩张的，你这种性冷淡就活该禁欲。”  
“啊！……”全圆佑不理会他的抱怨，撕开避孕套的包装，熟练地带上套，扶着性器撞进他的体内，徐明浩猝不及防，双眼轻闭，也不知道是满足还是不适，双手轻轻抓着床单，全圆佑双手撑在他脸的两侧，没有多余的动作，只是一浅一深地操他，徐明浩说不上爽不爽，只是感觉很无趣，他想让全圆佑摸摸他，抬眼看了全圆佑没有感情波动的双眼，心里一凉。  
徐明浩最后妥协地自己伸手抚慰自己的性器，另一只手搭在全圆佑胸前，伸手指去撩拨他，可全圆佑完全没有波动的心跳让徐明浩多少有些受挫，“你是人工按摩棒吗！”他崩溃的大喊。  
像是为了安抚他的情绪，全圆佑进出的频率加快了些，“别想太多了。”全圆佑只是撑在他的两边，低声道。  
徐明浩还想再说几句，被越来越重的操弄搞得没什么力气了，双腿垂在全圆佑的腰两侧，小脸埋在枕头里，低低地呻吟着，他不愿意去看全圆佑的脸，不管那张脸上有没有表情，他都只愿沉浸在这短暂的欢愉，不愿意去想其他的。

他以为全圆佑是不愿意碰他的，但全圆佑在高潮以后，徐明浩还在张着口喘息着，似乎是有些累了，全圆佑把套扔到地上，低下头去亲他，徐明浩来不及闭上的嘴正好方便了全圆佑伸舌头同他舌吻，徐明浩紧张的不敢动弹，唇齿就这样张着任全圆佑亲他。  
全圆佑亲了他有一段时间，才放过他，“金珉奎和你做过吗？”明明是那么眷恋缠绵的场景，全圆佑一秒变得冷淡无常让徐明浩有些气闷，“你我又不是傻子，这不是当然了的事情吗。”  
“还真是金珉奎能干出来的事。”全圆佑取了床头的纸擦了擦下体的残留，他问徐明浩，“你要再洗澡还是擦擦就行。”  
“洗澡吧。”  
全圆佑点点头，从地上摸了自己的衣服，一件一件往身上套，“我走了，你随便，别忘了退房。”  
徐明浩想这个男人还真是冷酷无情，“知道了。”他闷闷地点了点头，“你……你不准在金珉奎面前说我的不好的，我还有求于他呢。”  
全圆佑没答应也没拒绝，只是拎了外套打算出门，临走前还说了一句，“对了，把你电话号码跟我说一下。”  
“你是要找定期服务吗。”  
全圆佑没回答他，只是默默存了电话号码，然后低声笑了一下。

大概得有三四天徐明浩没收到金珉奎和全圆佑两个人任何的信息，他偶尔想到纵欲过度的那几天，无法想象现在平静的生活，如果他们两个不来联系他的话，那他就要等到金珉奎他哥哥回国，才能主动去联系了。  
他下午跟导师去上了户外摄影课，他和几个同伴的女生，几个女生似乎对他的感情生活很在乎，一直叽叽喳喳地在他耳边问，“明浩你和工院那个主席怎么回事啊。”  
“明浩，你真的有男朋友吗！我们怎么都没见过。”  
“你喜欢什么样子的男生啊。”  
……  
徐明浩听的有些烦了，这时有信息发过来，“晚上干什么 全圆佑。”  
“我这不是男朋友刚给我发消息，约晚上呢。”他装出惊喜和幸福地样子，演戏他可必须得最拿手。  
他马上给全圆佑回过去一个电话，“亲爱的！晚上都是你的呢，嗯，你在忙啊，不打扰你了，挂了。”一套行云流水，装作毫无演戏地痕迹。  
他觉得自己可能酿成什么大祸，因为他明明听见对面金珉奎的声音，准确是喘息声。  
他匆匆跟女孩子们告别，手机的讯息就来了，“六点半我在公园等你。”

徐明浩简单的吃了个饭以后，赶去公园，看见坐在亭子边上好像是在听歌的全圆佑，“你来了。”他说，“不冷的话，坐吧。”  
徐明浩也不是什么矫情的人，点点头，坐在他旁边，“怎么突然想起联系我了。”  
全圆佑握住他的肩膀，让徐明浩和他平视，又一次毫无预兆地低头吻他，这次他亲的温柔，也给了徐明浩缓冲的机会，给了他推开的机会，可徐明浩紧张的手脚无措，眼睫毛都随着身体抖动，他在颤抖，全圆佑双手正了他的身子，又一次亲上去。  
徐明浩双手搭在他的肩膀上同他接吻，他睁眼的瞬间看见全圆佑微闭的双眼，他一瞬间的愣神被全圆佑感受到了，全圆佑惩罚似的咬了一下他的下唇，徐明浩一个哆嗦便被紧紧控制住。

“你怎么了。”徐明浩被吻地有些喘不上气，还是撑着问他，全圆佑摇摇头，有一搭没一搭的跟他聊学校的事。徐明浩觉得莫名其妙，还是好脾气的跟他瞎聊。  
已经很晚的时候，徐明浩觉得有些冷便提出要先回去了，全圆佑点点头当作同意了，徐明浩紧了紧衣服准备离开。  
“明浩等等。”全圆佑伸手抓住他的衣服下摆，强迫他和自己面对面，于是全圆佑又亲了他，“回去小心点，晚安。”

如果徐明浩现在十七八岁的话，一定会觉得这是完美的爱情，可惜他知道，全圆佑这个男人特别会装。他一点心动的感觉也没有，只是觉得全圆佑可笑。

他回家的时候，发现自己的家的灯亮着，这两个人还真奇怪。  
徐明浩开门的瞬间，看见坐在他沙发上看电影的金珉奎，“你可算回来了，”金珉奎塔头看他，眼里是毫不掩饰的欲望，“这几天我可想死你了。”  
金珉奎几步走到他身边，将他压在沙发上，毛毛躁躁地脱了他衣服，又草草扩张就想进去，一边进一边还亲他脖子，嘴里说着昏话，“你的小穴可真紧，吸人吸得紧。”  
金珉奎操他操得狠，毫不顾忌他的感受似的，只是一味的在他体内冲撞。  
徐明浩受不了了就一直哭，一边哭一边还伸手打金珉奎，“你混蛋……啊……啊！”他的呻吟瞬间变调，许是被操狠了，话也说不出来了。  
金珉奎反反复复要了他好几次，徐明浩后半夜像是散架了一样让他弄，嘴里只有断断续续的呻吟。  
金珉奎今晚要留夜，徐明浩在金珉奎抱他去清洗的时候瞬间反应。简单的清洗后，金珉奎抱他在床上睡觉，“快睡吧，晚安。”

之后的几天全圆佑时不时的给他发消息约他，有时候是在公园散步，有时候是在图书馆看书，有时候是去商场购物，“你的衣品可真好。”全圆佑也会这样夸他。  
徐明浩明显精神不在的样子，全圆佑和他说了几句话，手机提示音一直响个不停，徐明浩知道是金珉奎，他看着全圆佑回了消息，倒是有耐心地等着他。  
“要喝下午茶吗。”全圆佑收了手机，像是颇有兴致地问他。“走吧。”徐明浩点点头。

他们的话题一直比较富有艺术气息，全圆佑爱看书，徐明浩也是，两个人倒是可以聊一些兴趣或者共同爱好之类的。  
六点的时候，全圆佑第无数次回消息之后问徐明浩，“今晚有空吗。”  
徐明浩刚想说有空，金珉奎的消息就过来了，“我到你家了。”  
“真可惜，今晚有约了呢。”  
全圆佑皮笑肉不笑地问他，“什么啊。”  
“就是你刚刚还在发消息的那个人啊，你还要装傻吗。”

全圆佑刚刚回的那个“好”的那条消息，  
“今晚不回家睡了。”


	3. Chapter 3

什么时候才能结束呢。徐明浩在喘息的空余想，他旁边的金珉奎眼神飘忽，好像在考虑要留下还是离开，他们做完已经习惯倒头就睡了，徐明浩看着这样的金珉奎只是觉得有些可笑，“你还想回去的话一开始就不会来了。”  
金珉奎侧头看了他一眼，徐明浩又添油加醋地来了一句，“你跟他说不回去的时候，他正好问我晚上干什么呢。”

“你喜欢爱呢，还是喜欢性呢。”徐明浩是这样问他的，可他的表情并不在乎答案，“可你又爱谁呢。”

金珉奎说他突然就想起他追全圆佑的时候了。一直作为他的“上司”的全圆佑。工作时候的一向冷静沉默的他，金珉奎大二当部长做表被全圆佑堵在工院楼门口骂了半个多小时，他晚上坐在办公室打表打到十二点，宿舍已经门禁的时候，全圆佑推门进来，他说，对不起，不应该当众给你那么大的难堪的。  
我给你带了点吃的，今晚也回不去了，在这里将就睡一晚吧。他冷淡的语气里却多少有些关心，金珉奎有些感激又有些不敢置信地接过他给的吃的，“圆佑哥，谢谢。”  
金珉奎知道在学校团委老师的压力下，全圆佑日子也不好过，但全圆佑在电脑微弱的光下的笑容真的很暖很好看，他早就知道这届的主席好看，但笑起来好看这一点，他应该是第一个知道的吧。  
金珉奎想了想就笑了一下，小虎牙格外好看。  
“看来下届主席是我们的院草了。”全圆佑无心的打趣了他一下，金珉奎不知道怎么了就脸红了。

金珉奎想起来他追全圆佑的时候，虽然是一时兴起，但是在全圆佑无数次的拒绝后，他突然就上心了，或许是真的爱上了，全圆佑不让他在学校表现得太过，他在例会和工作的时候，也不敢实际占什么便宜，只能嘴上调戏。直到有一天，团委办公室只有他们两个的时候，他就知道这是他最后的机会。他软磨硬泡也做了，苦苦哀求也做了。  
全圆佑说，“我愿意和你试试。”  
那是金珉奎上大学以后最开心的一天，但是两个人性格上互补但没什么大分歧，除了，性事。  
那时候他和全圆佑都已经过了恋爱初期的暧昧期，第一次的时候，两个人情浓的时候，却都表示了，不愿意做下面那一个，尴尬了一会儿以后，金珉奎小心翼翼地问，一人一次可以吗。  
金珉奎想，我爱他，怎样都好，委不委屈的不是很重要了。

可是时间长了，全圆佑说，我倦了。  
可是我已经开始爱你了。

去他妈的，只要我爱他，我可以一辈子当和尚，柏拉图又怎样，只要他一句他爱我。金珉奎想。  
可是他遇见了徐明浩，是徐明浩勾引他的，不管有没有目的，他想，他和他哥哥的喜好还真是一样，也不，他和所有男人都是一样的。  
喜欢漂亮的，纤瘦的，承载着欲望的，无论男女。

全圆佑也会喜欢他的，没有人会拒绝他的。  
金珉奎从抽屉里拿出了很久不抽的烟，烟雾缭绕的房间只有他的叹息，开房前一天的那天晚上，他哪里也没去，回了自己的家，“对不起，就当我精虫上脑，欲望终于大过了理智……”  
圆佑，他又睡了吗。  
可他不敢打电话，甚至不敢想象。

“这几天我就不来了，我哥什么时候回来，我会跟你说的，你需要我做什么你联系我就行。”他披上大衣，想离开。  
“你要回你和你哥的那个家吗？”徐明浩何等聪明，一眼就看出了他的想法，“你这又有什么意思呢。”  
金珉奎的背影僵了僵，没有否认也没有直接承认，他只是说，“晚安。”  
“你这样就没有意思了，不如我们一起去怎么样，我也很久没有去那个地方了。”徐明浩几步下床从背后抱住金珉奎，赤裸的身体软软的，又像是吸附在金珉奎身上一样，让他拒绝不了。

徐明浩一看就对这里很熟悉，他熟练的换上拖鞋，熟练的去给自己倒了杯水喝，“得四五个月了，这里还是没变样啊，就是没人了，冷清了。”  
他喝水的时候倚在沙发上，骨节分明的手握着水杯，喉结上下动的时候，性感至极，金珉奎没忍住，扯了上衣上前压住他，“你还诱惑我，你诚心的吧。”也不知道是被这氛围搞得还是怎样，金珉奎做的比往常都狠，徐明浩偏着头不去看他侵略的眼神，脾气上来了，咬破嘴唇了也没有发出一点儿声音。  
他嘴角的血已经流到下颚了，金珉奎也不肯吻他，只是用手给他抹掉了，“你叫啊！你这是跟我耍什么脾气呢！”

徐明浩第二天大清早就走了，他明明还疼，明明还没睡，可是他只想逃离这个地方。  
金珉奎这几天果然没来找他，倒是全圆佑，也不避嫌地来艺院找过他，学校开始流言纷起，怎么传的都有，只是三个当事人都看起来不在乎的样子。  
全圆佑那天约他在学校的小花园见面。  
全圆佑搂着他蹲在长凳下接吻，“刺激吗。”徐明浩没说话，全圆佑又说，“你果然给人想要放手一搏的刺激。”他又亲了徐明浩一下，“今晚我在校门口炸鸡店等你。”

徐明浩做梦也想不到，全圆佑把他带回了他和金珉奎那个家。  
全圆佑压着他在床上亲了半天，徐明浩衣服都挂不住了，身上布满红色印记，他的下体已经挺立了，他难受，可是全圆佑压着他的手不让他碰，也不去摸他。徐明浩看出来全圆佑下身也硬的不行，他软着声音好声好气求他，“哥…学长…你操我吧…求你了。”他受不了这样被亲了半天，他身体发痒，浑身都很空虚。  
全圆佑犹豫了一下，徐明浩凑上去亲他，亲吻急促又毫无章法，可全圆佑像是被取悦了一样，他扯了皮带，露出性器，徐明浩讨好地凑上去给他含，嘴里呜呜咽咽地不知道说什么，他嘴巴麻了，抬起头看明明很爽却装出一副冷静样子的全圆佑，“不带套也没关系，你进来吧。”  
全圆佑把他压回床上，手伸到他的股缝间，“你现在都不需要扩张了？已经被操松了吗。”  
徐明浩又委屈又难过，“我还不是怕你嫌麻烦。”  
“你还真是欠操。”  
全圆佑还是简单地给他扩张了，然后操进去的时候徐明浩发出了一声畅快地呻吟，他紧紧抱着全圆佑，全圆佑进一下就要亲他一下，“你嘴唇都要被我亲肿了，不过，真好看。”

金珉奎回来了，徐明浩慌张了，可是全圆佑好似一副毫不在乎的样子，金珉奎推门进来的时候，只有一瞬间的僵硬，他又讨好地笑着问全圆佑，“哥开心吗。”  
全圆佑看似并不怎么想回答他，金珉奎也不觉得尴尬，“哥开心就好。”  
他当着徐明浩的面，靠上去和全圆佑接吻，口水啧啧的声音在空旷的房间里回荡，徐明浩觉得又尴尬又恶心，他抬腿踢了全圆佑一脚，松腿的时候打到了金珉奎下体，金珉奎倒吸一口冷气，“你找操呢。”  
金珉奎拿了床头的润滑剂的瓶子清洗了一下，先是用手指伸到徐明浩和全圆佑下身连接的那地方，他他探了几根手指进去，徐明浩一下子就明白他的意图，挣扎着身子想要离开，金珉奎怎么可能遂他意，单手按住他，不管不顾的插进去，直到他把润滑剂的瓶子塞进去，徐明浩痛苦地喊了一声，“你疯了吧！……”他还没说完，全圆佑又凑上来亲他，徐明浩不愿意想躲，被全圆佑捏住下巴，不让动。  
他没法子了就一直哭，穴口伸缩地越来越快，直到金珉奎也进来，徐明浩已经没什么力气，也没什么想法了，他开始后悔招惹这个魔鬼了。  
他没力气了，倒在后面的金珉奎地怀里，全圆佑明显不想放过他，还是亲他，只是这次生气的变成了金珉奎，也不知道在生谁的气，只是发泄在徐明浩身上。  
他没力气哭了，只能蜷着身子被前后夹击，整个人像是没有生气了一样，他也不希望有人能怜惜他。  
他们把床搞得一片狼藉，甚至都没有带套，徐明浩累到昏睡过去前已经没什么想法了。

“对不起。”徐明浩能听出来是全圆佑的声音，可是他不会去原谅，他根本就没有生气。错误的开始是他，收不了场也怪不了谁。

他开始不清楚这段关系的必要了，但是金珉奎跟他说，“我哥明天回国。”


	4. 04

“我多希望你的翅膀是伊卡洛斯的翅膀，因为飞得太高被太阳融化，坠落回我身边。”徐明浩曾经在他走以后这样想，“可你终是不会，你的翅膀坚硬无比，没人能留住你。”  
“你和前途一样重要，但我能原谅你的背叛，不能原谅它的背叛。”  
徐明浩想那个人还真是绝情，和金珉奎不愧是亲兄弟，不然也不会在撞破他和金珉奎的做爱现场还能毫无波动的拿他的U盘，“再几个周我就回来了。”  
徐明浩脆弱的防线一下子全盘崩塌，他看着那个人毫无波动的样子，他赤身裸体地蜷在金珉奎怀里，凑上前去，他在恳求，“求求你，吻我好不好。”他像是要哭出来的样子让金珉奎犹豫了一下，徐明浩像是豁出去一样的喊他名字，“珉奎……金珉奎……”  
金珉奎最后还是屈服了，他嘴唇凑上去的时候有一丝犹豫，最后在那柔软粉嫩的唇瓣上败下阵来。  
“你滚！……”徐明浩看着站在房门口的那个人，崩溃的大哭，金珉奎犹豫再三，只是去亲他，冷静的像是一切与他无关一样。  
“你又在跟我置什么气呢，我回来就跟家里说和你结婚的事。”他推推眼镜，“我很忙，走了。”  
“你做梦！老子就算把下面割了也不会跟你结婚的！”金珉奎是第一次看见徐明浩发这么大火的样子，性欲一下子都没有了，他退出来，“我哥不是个东西，你别这样。”  
徐明浩窝在他怀里一直哭，金珉奎怎么哄也哄不好，最后只能沉默地抱着他，“你这样让我也很心疼。”  
我不知道为什么，但我独独面对你，会心疼。  
“我哥本来就是事业大于一切……”他还没说完，他的胸口一片湿，徐明浩已经泪流满面。  
“断了吧，我们都断了吧。”  
“我不想报复你哥哥了，我们互不相欠。”他哽咽道，“我回学校就接受国外的项目，不会回来了。”

可是即使抛开我，全圆佑对你赤裸裸的感情，你感受不到吗。

徐明浩只是单方面的拒绝了他们两个人的见面，全圆佑是最早按耐不住的，徐明浩没拉黑他，但是把他的消息屏蔽掉了，全圆佑还是在艺术设计课结束后，堵在他们教室，他低声说，“男朋友是你喊的，不管是不是真的，我当真了。”  
全圆佑在空无一人的教室里对他说，“我更早认识你。”

徐明浩想起也就在几天前他被全圆佑压在墙角亲吻的时候，他问全圆佑，“我们的关系什么时候才能结束呢。”  
“你不是也沉浸其中吗。”那是全圆佑情深的试探。

“可是我和金珉奎已经互不相欠了，我们这段畸形的关系也可以结束了。”他强装冷静，“我接了国外的项目，不会让你为难了。”  
“明浩，你要知道，”他上前走两步在桌子间搂住他，他又一次亲了他，“上了我……我们的船，就别想下去了。”  
全圆佑呼吸渐渐急促，他伸手去扯徐明浩的衬衣，徐明浩挣扎了一下无果，“有监控。”  
全圆佑不在乎，他只是拿外套包住监控，“别多想，我会让你快乐的。”  
他们赤裸相拥，徐明浩张着腿，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的要自己扩张，被全圆佑用嘴封口，徐明浩伸腿蹬他，被他紧紧压在桌子上，全圆佑嘴唇离开了他，又伸手到他口里，“没有润滑剂，你可以好好含，不然一会儿扩张做不好，疼的是你。”  
徐明浩张嘴也不是闭嘴也不是，就这么尴尬着，舌头也不敢乱晃，可全圆佑不这么想，他只是用自己的手指夹住他的小舌，让他被动着给他舔，直到徐明浩口腔都麻木了才放过他，他张着嘴，毫无知觉，全圆佑凑上来亲他他也一点感觉也没有，只是像个布娃娃一样让全圆佑沾满他唾液的手伸进他的后穴给他扩张，他开始例行公事一样的呻吟，也不知道会不会舒服，会不会有感觉，他只是呻吟。  
他在取悦全圆佑，他懂得怎么取悦他们，全圆佑单胳膊扛着他的大腿，顺着刚被解放的穴口操进去，他甚至没有留出适应的时间，进出的又快又狠，徐明浩反应不过来，紧紧抓着全圆佑的肩膀，“你混蛋！……慢一点……”  
全圆佑并不理会他的恳求，“你总是走神。”  
徐明浩只能红着眼眶看着他，他被情欲完全带进去了，全圆佑像是永不停歇的打桩机一样在他身上耕耘，徐明浩高潮的时候被抬起来的大腿已经抽搐了，“你不要射在里面，你没带套，啊！……”他还没说完全圆佑就射在他体内，“你还担心我不给你清理吗。”

徐明浩第二天就走了，他跟导师调了时间，提前了一个星期。他走之前给全圆佑发了消息，“谢谢你，祝你幸福。”  
但他给金珉奎去了个电话，“我走了，不管你会不会想起我，但我们不会在相遇了对不对。”  
金珉奎没说话，短时间的沉默后，他只是说，“一路平安。”  
你看你们家的基因这么像，可你怎么会让人讨厌不起来呢。

偏离轨道的平行线，终我们究在相遇后越离越远。

可金珉奎就站在全圆佑对面，他总感觉像是很久没有见过他，他有千万句想说的，最后又生生咽在嘴里，他就是这么直直地看着全圆佑，他想是先叙旧还是先抒情。他慢慢地纂起了拳头，又无力的放下。  
“哥……”他喊，像是用尽了全部的力气。

全圆佑说他没什么想说的。  
他又说维持现状也好。  
可是金珉奎明显是不愿意的，他问，“我们不能回到从前吗。”  
他在哀求，他在哭泣，他把自己放到了一个很低的位置。  
“你谁也忘不了。你也无法忘掉这段回忆，珉奎，你知道，走不出去的从来不是我。”  
他见金珉奎一脸犹豫，又道，“我爱你，虽然不知道我自己信不信，我愿意爱你，用我无法估计的未来保证，我以为它在消逝，但没有，随着时间推进，随着这段经历的过去，我反而更爱你了。”  
金珉奎突然失控地走上去抱住他亲爱的哥哥，他低头去吻他，缠绵眷恋。  
谢谢你。他在心里说。

徐明浩是次年夏天回来的，他把头发染黑了，显得比原先乖巧了很多。他回国的第一件事就是去了金珉奎家里，他对他的父母们说，“你们的儿子在巴黎被车撞了，追我的时候。”  
他又补了一句，“如果你能让他不再追着我的话，我愿意负全部责任。”  
他还是那么温柔又疏远，去了法国没把他的小脾气消磨一点，反而更加猖狂，金珉奎推门进来的时候看到的就是这种情景，他不争气的哥哥真是不会珍惜。徐明浩听到声响，偏头就看见他，徐明浩说，“你好，我叫…徐明浩。”  
他的笑容犹如初见，金珉奎一下子就失了神。

金珉奎在他的房间里摘了徐明浩的鼻镜，“闭眼。”他亲了徐明浩，又单手抓住他的手腕，把他压在墙上。“这是你第一次吻我，上次不算。”徐明浩睁着迷雾笼罩般的大眼睛。  
“我很想你。”

 

END


End file.
